The Change
by alwaysandforever99
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl once again. Only this time she's going through "the change" that has run through her family for generations. Little does she know, her family isn't the only one with a secret. Jack Brewer was attacked one night and since then, he hasn't been the same. What will happen when they meet? Will their secret come out? -Rated T for make out sessions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! So please tell me how I'm doing. Unfortunately, there isn't any kick in this one. But there will be soon. :) Please follow!**

**Kim's POV**

Today is the day. The first day of high school that is. It's also the first day in this small town my dad moved us to. It's kind of hard to believe there are so many towns just like this one. Safe, ordinary, and innocent. On our way here we passed by the the local mall and all the people just stared at our car. Looks of surprise pervaded their faces. Looks that said, " Someone's actually moving here?" I've seen that look many times. The only difference is the people in which are making the faces and the name of the town they happen in. The name of this town is Seaford.

I'm so tired of moving all the time. But I understand why. People start questioning their realities when the Crawfords move to there normal town. They find that they begin asking themselves whether or not they really saw one of us at one place at one time because minutes later we're spotted somewhere else. So when something like that happens, we move. The suspicion might still be there but since we're not, they don't look into it. It's not like they could possibly imagine what we are. But better to be safe then sorry.

Wow. Here I am telling you personal things about my life but you have no idea what my name is. My name is Kim Crawford. I'm 14 years old. I'm about to become a freshman in high school. I have 2 older brothers. Carter and Ian. Carter is the oldest he's 17. Then there's Ian he's the 2nd oldest and he's 16. We're all one year apart. I know what you're thinking she must be stupid because there's a two year difference between her and Ian. And my answer to that would be that if you call me stupid in real life, I'll flip you faster then you can actually finish that sentence. I'd also say to you that my birthday is in a week and I'm probably the only teenager in the world who is actually dreading getting older. My problem isn't getting older in general, it's just one particular birthday I'm dreading. One that is a week away. The day I turn 15.

Why? Because that is the day when everything changes. Including me. According to my brothers, who have already gone through the change, it has its physical benefits. But to put it in their words, "You turn incredibly, orgasmically **(is that even a word?...whatever..I'm going to go with it) **sexy." But to be honest, I could care less about what people think... Okay that's sort of a lie. Everyone cares about what people think about them. Even if it's the tiniest amount. I care what people think about me to the point that I don't walk out of the house in my hello kitty slippers. But it ends where I let other people's opinions of me keep me from being me. I just hope the change doesn't change who I am and what my beliefs are. Other than "turning sexy", we become Olympians. Our speed,strength,and how fast we heal is heightened.

But what I'm afraid of is the mental part. Our athletic abilities aren't the only things that are heightened. Our emotions are too. So being upset in our case is more like wanting to rip the throats off of whatever is causing you to feel the anger. And that's why I'm afraid. What if I'm at school and someone's really pushing my buttons? I could end up killing him or her. And what is even more terrifying is if the change tears away at my humanity and changes me into a monster. Causing me not to feel anything if I do hurt someone. I don't want to become a monster. I don't want to be a werewolf.

**Jack's POV**

My name is Jack Brewer. I'm 14 years old. I live with my mom and my 5 year old sister, Olivia. Our dad left a year after Olivia was born. I've never trued to contact him since he left, and I don't think I ever will. I've lived in Seaford all my life. It was pretty normal, I was pretty normal until that night.

_...Flashback..._

_It was a pretty ordinary night. "Ugh! I hate sparring with Jack yo," Jerry said as we were exiting the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. "It's not Jack's fault that he's a 4th degree black belt and you're only a red belt." Milton said. " It is when I get flipped like a pancake every time!" I decided to let Milton continue to defend me to Jerry as I started to walk home. Like I always do. But lately on my way home, I felt as if someone was watching me._

_I had that same feeling tonight. Then, I was attacked. Someone or something jumped on me causing me to fall back in surprise. I couldn't see my attacker the darkness concealed it. I tried to fight back but, the strength of the creature was too great. Even with all my karate experience. But I couldn't fight anymore when it bit me on my wrist. Something went through my body causing my muscles to relax. But my mind was in no such peace. This was it I supposed. This was how I was going to die. Paralyzed in fear. The last thing I saw was the stars in the sky._

_..._

_I woke up in a daze. I had no idea where I was or, how I got there. I saw I was in last nights clothes and I was surrounded by trees. Probably somewhere in the woods. I stood up slowly to check if I had any injuries. That's when I saw it. The bite mark on my left wrist. It was only a scar now. Now everything was coming back to me. The walk home, me being attacked, and the paralysis that took over my body._

_I started looking around for any sign of a road to civilization. But then something clicked. I just started walking. My mind had no idea what was going on but my body was another story. It took my straight through the forest. Making turns left and right. Then I saw a clearing up ahead. When I got there I found myself standing right in front of my house. I walked in and headed to the kitchen. I found my mom making breakfast for Olivia. She turned around and saw me. "Jack, were you out all night?". Uh oh what do I say? I can't tell her the truth she'd go ballistic and call the cops! " Um yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot to call. I uhh stayed at Jerry's last night after practice we had a big project that is due on Wednesday and we hadn't started it yet." I was laughing on he inside... Like Jerry would EVER do schoolwork. "Oh okay that alright sweetie. Well, do want some breakfast?" My stomach started grumbling. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed._

_...Flashback Over..._

That was 2 months ago. I haven't found out who did this to me. But what I do know is that since then I've been faster, stronger, and more...predatory. I get ticked off more easily then I did before which isn't saying much. When I see some jock messing with Milton, Eddie, or Jerry I want to rip his throat off. It takes all I have for me to stay under control.

A few weeks after the change, I started researching online about all the things that were happening to me. And I came across one answer. An answer that changed my life forever. I am werewolf. Ever since then, I've told Milton,Eddie, and Jerry. Eddie and Jerry were freaked out. But Milton surprisingly was calm and started circling me like a hawk. Poking and prodding me and writing on a notepad. I just stood there. Looking at him strangely before he looked back at me and fainted. That was more of the reaction I was expecting.

I'm glad I told my friends. They've helped me stay calm through all of this. But I have a strange feeling that something is going to change soon. More than it already a has. I just haven't figured out whether its good or bad.

**A/N: Well, that's it. Sorry if it was kind of boring. This was just like an intro chapter in the next one they'll meet and stuff.**

~Always and Forever


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. I'd start writing and then stop. And then at random times I start writing again. I guess I'm just like that. But anyways, to the people that reviewed, you guys are amazing! I'd read one of your reviews and they just really motivated me to write faster so I could upload it for you guys. Well, here's chapter 2 of the change..**

Chapter 2

**Kim's POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock and went back to sleep. I was not ready for today. I always hated the first day of school. Mostly because it was a new school almost every year.

...15 minutes later...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I don't know what came over me next. I grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. Probably shutting it down for good. At that moment, I was just so angry. For no reason whatsoever. But now, I'm feeling scared. The change is already happening. At first it's you're mood that starts changing a week before the full transformation.

After getting over the shock of breaking my alarm clock, I got out of bed and headed for the shower. I washed my hair and body with the stuff I got from bath and body works. To me, it's the best part about the new school year. Getting all new stuff!

I got out of the shower and got dressed. I put on my mint colored skinny jeans with a white and light brown striped tank top. I put on a mint colored necklace and nude flats. I put a white blazer in my bag in case I got cold. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put it half up half down and placed a mint colored bow clip with gold studs right above the hair tie.

I grabbed my back pack and my purse and headed downstairs. I saw Carter making eggs. I sat down at the kitchen table. He turned around.

"Hey. You ready for your first day of high school?".

"I guess."

"What's wrong?"

"It's starting."

"The change?"

"Yeah. I threw my alarm clock at the wall this morning for no reason, when it went off!" I said. He chuckled. I stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't funny. It was terrifying. "Don't look at me like that Kim. This is normal. When the change was about to happen to me, I put a hole in the wall of my old room because I couldn't find the remote to the tv." I laughed and so did he.

That was the thing about Carter. When you're feeling bad he makes fun of himself so what you're worried about seems like nothing compared to what he did. He makes you feel better. He grabbed 3 plates and put the eggs on them.

Then Ian came running down the stairs. He sat down beside me and had this goofy look on his face. "What's the weird looking facial expression for?" I asked. He frowned.

"First of all, my face is perfect and not at all weird looking." He said. "Alright then what's up?" I asked.

"Well football tryouts are today. And dad said we were staying here for the entire year so, I'm going to tryout." He said.

Me and Carter shared a look. Carter spoke. "Did you ask dad?". "Not exactly." I sighed. "Ian you know what dad thinks about us doing sports." I said. "I know, I know. But I'm so sick of having to hide who we are. I like doing sports. It keeps my emotions under check." He replied.

Then Carter spoke up. "Okay, we won't tell dad about you trying out. But, you have to remember to hold back a little when you're playing. You could really hurt the other players if you're not careful." He said. I nodded in agreement. A smile crept up on Ian's face and he started jumping up and down like a little kid. I turned to Carter.

"And you're sure he's older than me?" He laughed and Ian ignored us and got his eggs and started eating. We did the same.

Then a thought came to my mind. "Where is dad?" I asked. "At work. His new job requires him to get to work earlier than he had to at his last one." Carter answered. "Oh. Then who's going to drive us?" Ian asked. I looked at Carter for the answer. Oh no. "You're driving us aren't you?" I asked scared of the answer. A smile crept on his face. Ian looked at me. "Well, it was nice having you for a sister, Kimmy. " he said with the upmost sarcasm. Carter laughed. "Very funny. But I'm a great driver." It was me and Ian's turn to laugh." Carter frowned. "Well, that's the only way you're getting to school. Unless you want to be late on the first day by walking." Me and Ian shared a look. "Fine." We both said in unison. At that we finished up breakfast and I ran upstairs to brush my teeth. And then we were off.

**Jack's POV**

By the time my alarm clock went off at 6:30, I was already up. Once again I'd been having the nightmare. The one where I'm being attacked by that animal. Paralyzed and terrified. I woke up at 4am gasping for breath. After that, I couldn't go back to sleep so I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of that feeling I felt about something that's going to happen. I've tried to categorize the feeling to determine whether its good or bad. But I got nothing.

I got out of bed and took a shower and then got dressed in grey jeans and a navy blue v-neck t-shirt with my grey and blue supras. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. I found my mom and Olivia sitting at the table eating pancakes. My mom saw me. "Hey how'd you sleep?" I couldn't tell her the truth. It would freak her out. So I lied. "Good. Like a log." I said. "That's good. There's pancakes on the table if you want some." She said with a smile. "Okay thanks. I think I'll take them to go though. I'm supposed to meet Jerry at his house so we can walk to school together." I said. Truth be told, I did have to meet Jerry. But I also just couldn't be here knowing I was lying to my mom. She's given up so much for me and Liv I just hate lying to her.

"Okay, that's fine. I have to drive Olivia to school anyways. The parents are to supposed to stay there for a little bit so we can see the classroom and meet the teacher." She said.

"Okay. Oh football tryouts are today. So I might be a little late." I said. "Okay sweetie. Good luck!" She said.

I grabbed my backpack and was walking to the door. "Hey! Jackie you didn't say bye to me!" Olivia yelled. I chuckled. And ran back and scooped her up in my arms and gave her a big hug. "I couldn't forget about you Liv." I said. She giggled. I put her down. "Good luck at tryouts, Jackie!" She said "Thanks!" I said and started walking to Jerry's.

When I got there. I knocked on the door and Jerry opened it. "Hey man! I'm almost ready. Come in for second I just have to get my stuff." He said.

"Okay man. No problem. Take your time." I replied. He went back upstairs. So I just went into the living room. I found his mom sitting down on the couch. "Hey Mrs. Martinez." I said.

"Oh hey Jack are you waiting on Jerry?" She asked.

"Yeah he said he's—" but was interrupted by Mrs. Martinez yelling in Spanish to Jerry.

"Jerry usted consigue su culo hasta aquí e ir a la escuela! que va a hacer que Jack tarde!" I had no idea what she was saying but I new Jerry was in some deep shit.

Jerry came rushing downstairs. His mom kept yelling until she just pointed to door and I took that as the time to leave. I followed Jerry out. Mrs. Martinez turned to me before I left,"Thanks for coming Jack! Come back any time." She said sweetly. I was so confused so, I just nodded.

I walked out the door and caught up with Jerry. He turned to me.

"Dude, what did you say to her?" He asked.

"She asked me if I was waiting for you and I said yes and before I could finish and tell her you were just getting your backpack she started yelling in Spanish!" I said.

"Oh yeah she was watching her weird shows again. And one of them told her that waiting for someone can cause a stroke. So she's been on edge." He said sort of embarrassed. I started laughing really hard. Jerry joined in after a while.

We continued to laugh as we entered the school. I was walking backwards laughing with Jerry when I tripped over my own feet and fell on top of someone. I turned myself so I would break the fall of the person. The only thing I saw as we fell to the floor, was shiny, smooth blond hair that smelled like watermelon. I kept on laughing as I finally made eye contact with the girl I made fall. I was surprised to be staring straight at pools of chocolate brown orbs. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

We kept staring at each other for what seemed like forever until she stopped staring at me, looking away until she seemed to notice the position we were in. Her mouth started moving but, my ears weren't working. I wanted so badly to kiss her with all I had. But I didn't. I had to control my emotions better but, it has never been this hard. When I came to my senses she was looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I said confused.

She sighed and I smiled.

"I said, I have to get to class. So I'd appreciate if you let me go."

Her voice put me in a trance. I didn't even care that she wasn't being that friendly. I tried to keep my cool.

"Oh yeah. No problem." I said letting her go.

She immediately got up and was about to walk off but I grabbed her wrist. She turned around.

"I have to get to the office and get my schedule so could you please let me go?" She said.

"Well, since it's your fault for us falling, I think the least you could do was to tell me your name." I said.

I knew it was my fault but, I wanted to push her buttons a little. She gave me a look of pure disbelief.

"My fault?! _You_ tripped and fell, and brought me down with you. And now you're saying its _my_ fault. And I don't owe you anything. But, the _least_ you could do is let me go!" She replied forcefully.

The whole time I was smiling. She was different than all the other girls here. She has spunk and sass. No one has ever talked to me like that. And for some reason, it makes me like her even more. I still hadn't let her go until the next thing I know she flips me. I'm on the floor and she's walking away like nothing happened. Wow.

Jerry helped me up and I was still staring at Kim walking away. I finally turned to Jerry when she turned the corner. He was looking at me weird.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed.

"What the hell was that? 'Since it was your fault' " he said.

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to push her buttons." I said.

"Well congrats I'm pretty sure you pushed them." He said.

We laughed as we went to our lockers.

"She's different than other girls," I said recalling our conversation.

"You know I figured that much. You know with the whole flipping part." Jerry said. I laughed a little.

"Yeah I've never seen anyone do that around here. Well except me with you and the guys," I said.

"Hey you know you don't always—yeah you're right," he said. We finished up at our lockers and headed to first period, Honors English.

**Kim's POV**

I walked off fast. No one has ever made me feel this pissed off! Ugh he makes us fall and its my fault?! Before the falling part, I saw him. I actually thought he was kinda cute. His long brown hair, the dimples on his cheeks when he was smiling, his smile was..perfect. What am I saying?! He's a jerky asswhole! I kept on walking until I realized...I had no idea where the office was. I kept looking around for signs. Nothing. Then a girl walked up to me. She had long, caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. She was extremely pretty.

"Hey, you look kinda lost," she said.

"Was it that obvious?" I replied.

"Kind of. I'm Grace by the way. I'll show you to wherever you're looking for if you want?" She said. "Sure. I'm Kim. I just moved here."I said.

"Cool! Oh I kinda saw what happened over there with you and Jack. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. He was just being a total jerk face. Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Sort of. We've been in the same classes since first grade. He's a pretty good guy. With out following the whole 'bad boy' image he started in the 7th grade. "

"Oh. What happened to him?"

"His dad left. Our parents are best friends so, mine told me what happened."

"That explains a lot."

"Yeah. Well I'll take you to...I'm guessing the office, since you're new?"

"Yeah you got it."

We walked to the office together to get my schedule. Grace took my schedule from me and looked at it.

"Yay! We have all the same classes!"

My face lit up. I liked Grace. I could see myself being really good friends its her. Then her face fell at a certain realization.

"Umm, since we have all the same classes, so do you and Jack."

I frowned. "What?! I can't concentrate with him in all my classes! I've always gotten straight A's! He's going to ruin it! I've only talked to him once and I already know what kind of guy he is. He's a the bad boy who doesn't care about school! Sure, he might be hot and have a really great body but—" I stopped when Grace started waving her hands in my face in panic. I turned towards her and came face to face with none other than Jack.

"Don't forget Seaford's best wide receiver." He said.

"Crap." I said under my breath

**Jack's POV**

Jerry and I were about to walk into the classroom, when I remembered I forgot my binder in my locker. So I told Jerry and went off back to my locker. On my way there I saw the new girl there with Grace. The girl Jerry has been crushing on for as long as I've known him.

I started walking towards the girls, when heard the new girl talking. I was now beside Grace but the girl had her back to us.

"What?! I can't concentrate with him in all my classes! I've always gotten straight A's! He's going to ruin it! I've only talked to him once and I already know what kind of guy he is. He's a the bad boy who doesn't care about school! Sure, he might be hot and have a really great body but—"

She thinks I'm hot? She stopped talking when she saw Grace waving her hands to stop her from talking anymore. We finally turned all the way and saw me.

"Don't forget Seaford's best wide receiver." I said.

"Crap," she said under her breath.

"So, I guess we have all the same classes together."

"Unfortunately, yes. One question though, how did you get into all honors classes?" She said.

"This might be hard for you to believe but I'm a straight A student. But don't tell anyone it might ruin my 'bad boy' image." I said sarcastically.

She looked down in embarrassment."Look, I'm sorry for making you fall and then blaming you. I was joking but, I know that I shouldn't have done it. But for the record, I think we're pretty even considering you flipped me" I said. She laughed and I smiled.

"Okay so I take that I'm forgiven?" She nodded. "Okay. So, since you have me 'all figured out' I think it's only fair I do the same. For starters, what's your name?"

**Kim's POV**

I was so embarrassed when I saw him. But what really surprised me was when he apologized. Maybe I was wrong about him. I laughed when he mentioned me flipping him and he smiled. His smile was sweet and made his dimples show.

"Okay. So, since you have me 'all figured out' I think it's only fair I do the same. For starters, what's your name?" He asked.

"Kim." I said.

"Well Kim, I'll see you in English then." He said.

Wait he isn't coming? Is he ditching? "What about you?" I asked.

"I forgot my binder in my locker." He said.

"Oh okay." Wait, why do I care? It's not like I like him. Cause that. Would end up bad. I move almost every year and he doesn't even like me.

Me and Grace walked into class. A minute later, Jack walked in. Me and Grace towards the front of the class. Jack sat down two seats behind me. Beside him was his friend I saw from earlier. I didn't catch his name.

"Hey Grace,"

"Yeah,"

"Who's the kid next to Jack?"

"Oh..um..that's..Jerry" she said a little nervously. I came to a sudden realization. NO FRICKIN WAY!

"OMG YOU LIKE HIM!" I yelled. All eyes turned to us. Including Jerry who had a confused look on his face.

"Oh my god shut up! No I don't!" She whisper-yelled.

"Yes you do!" I said a bit quieter.  
"Okay maybe the tiniest bit. But there's no way he feels the same way. He's always messing with me and pushing my buttons. He just gets under my skin!"

"Yeah you're right. He just bothers other girls just like you right?" I said sarcastically.

"Well no...not really." I was raising my eyebrows at her. Waiting for her to catch up and realize that Jerry did like her. The realization finally hit her.

"OMG YOU'RE RIGHT!" She yelled. All eyes once again looked at us.

"You're gonna find that that happens a lot." I said.

English went by pretty fast. Then I had Honors Biology. Grace and I worked together at answering some questions the teacher assigned. Jack and I didn't talk in any of the two classes. But I kept finding that he was staring at me. Grace told me and when I looked over he quickly looked away. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I do like him.

After class ended, it was time for lunch. I never like the cafeteria food in all the other schools I went to so I always bring my lunch. When Grace and I walked in I found myself looking for Jack. I found him but with an unexpected surprise. There was a girl sitting on his lap sucking off his face.

A/N: Well that's it. I made it longer than chapter 1 so I hope you guys liked it! Please review and tell me how I'm doing and tell me any suggestions you have. Kay thanks for reading! Bye!

~Always and Forever


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys this is not a review unfortunately. I hate it when that happens. Youre reading a chapter and it ends all cliff-hangery and you see there was an update by the author and you're like "yeah finally" and it just ends being a stupid authors note. Well whatever a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Anyways I just wanted to answer some questions From some of your who reviewed. I'm thinking I might do this more if I get a lot of questions. Idk tell me what you think. Okay so first off to a bunch who asked when I was going to update. Mostly likely ill update every 2 to 3 days depending on how long I want to make the chapter. I sort of like making the chapters longer so I can add more detail and give you more info about what's going on within the story. If you guys like shorter chapters like chapter 1 let mme know ill do both from time to time. I just started writing chapter 3 and I'm going to make this one pretty long I believe. So it will be up in thnext couple of days. Thanks For reviewing!**

**~Always and Forever**


End file.
